cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Anne's Revenge
Story In the year 2032 on a dark stormy night a group of evil men gathered together to begin work on a project to build a time machine to go back and create a new world order to rule the world. The group perfected this machine that night, made extra evil because it ran on babies. A man named Craig slew all his comrades in the endeavor and used the technology for himself, for a better purpose, ruling the high seas. He then assembled the most rag tag, rough and tough pirate crew he could muster, with 2nd in command, Lonpeo, right by his side Craig and his men load up on as much modern military equipment as possible and transport themselves to the year 1718, intent on avenging the death of Blackbeard. Using the most advanced military technology and the power of time travel Craig ruled the sea flying the flag of Queen Annes Revenge, fiercest pirate crew on the seas. There is no such thing as cheating when it comes to piracy; this is the motto that Craig lives by as he ravages the sea with the help of his perpetual accomplice Lonpeo to become the greatest pirate of all times. Make sure to keep an eye on the horizon else you may get blindsided by Craig and his crew, not that seeing them first can save your poor soul from Davey Jones’ locker. Yarrrr. Announcements *Declaration of Existence *Member of Ragnablok *ODP with ARES The Charter of Queen Anne’s Revenge Preamble Queen Anne’s Revenge is firmly settled on the Aqua sphere. Queen Anne’s Revenge is based on undying devotion to the banner, their fellow pirates, and the Pirate Code. We will defend our code and our allies to Davey Jones’ Locker and beyond. Article I: Membership Section 1 – Admission To apply for membership into Queen Anne’s Revenge, your nation must not be in any wars, belong to another alliance, or have an offensive bio/nation/ruler name. A nation may not be admitted while the ship is engaged in battle Section 2 – Expulsion Any member nation who violates the charter or the spirit of Queen Anne’s Revenge will be immediately expelled and risk being sentenced to ZI. Section 3 – Flying the flag Once accepted into Queen Anne’s Revenge you are expected to change to the Aqua sphere unless you are above 10k ns Article II: Government Section 1 –Guiding the ship Pirate King Pirate King is the leader of the alliance. He will have the final word and holds this position for life. He will appoint a Terror of the Seas to help enforce and follow his lead. Terror of the Seas The Terror of the Seas is the second in line, when the Pirate King is unavailable then the Terror of the Seas’ word is law. The Terror of the Seas is the leader of military operations. Terror of the Seas is appointed by the Pirate King and will be held for life. Mutiny If the leaders are found to be incompetent and it is found that there is need for a mutiny, all members are welcome to start the mutiny. All members involved in mutinies will be kicked out and swiftly ZI’d. Section 3 - Ministers Ministers of Queen Anne’s Revenge will be known as Buccaneers, they will be in control of their section of the alliance, but shall default to the Pirate King and Terror of the Seas when told. These will be appointed until Queen Anne’s Revenge reaches 30 members after which they will be elected by the membership. Buccaneer of Recruiting The Buccaneer of Recruiting is in control of recruiting and accepting pirates into the alliance. He will also be the head of training new pirates Further Buccaneer positions When the need arises for more Buccaneers they will be added. Recall If a Bucaneer is viewed to be incapable of doing his position properly then the Pirate King and Terror of the Seas reserve the right to remove them from office Article III: War and Peace Section 1 – War Only the Pirate King can declare war on an alliance. Queen Anne’s Revenge will do their best to seek peace to any and all situations, but when war is needed Queen Anne’s Revenge will deploy the entire fleet of the war Fleet Section 2 - Peace Queen Anne’s Revenge will never give out permanent destruction. As such we will give any alliance that we are forced to go to war with reasonable peace terms. Queen Anne’s Revenge will never accept terms that harm the alliance in such a manner as to destroy her. Section 3 – Raiding Queen Anne’s Revenge will not allow tech raiding at this time, this is a policy that is open to change in the future. Any member who is caught attacking another nation is open to expulsion. Article IV: Policies Section 1 - War Aid In general, a member of Queen Anne’s Revenge will not send aid to a foreign nation involved in an alliance war. Any member who sends such aid without the proper authorization will be immediately expelled and may be sentenced to ZI. Section 2 – Spying The use of spies will only be allowed during wartime, and only on the alliance opposing Queen Anne’s Revenge. Any nation of Queen Anne’s Revenge who spies will be dealt with on a case to case basis depending on the severity of the offense. Section 3 – Nuclear Weapons Nuclear Weapons are created as a tool of war and as such Queen Anne’s Revenge reserves the right to use them as a first strike although we prefer to keep the war conventional. Section 4 – Ghosting Any nation who is not caught using Queen Anne’s Revenge name without her consent will have war declared upon them unless they remove the alliance affiliation in a timely manner. Attacks Upon Queen Anne’s Revenge Nations Any acts of aggression upon Queen Anne’s Revenge will be met harshly. Any alliance who attacks one of our nations will pay 125% reparations Article V: Amendments All amendments that are deemed necessary to success of the alliance shall be added as is the wishes of the Pirate King and Terror of the Seas. Signed, *Craig, Pirate King *Lonpeo, Terror of the Seas